The present invention relates to centrifuges, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for mounting a centrifuge bucket on the rotor of a centrifuge.
A possible problem with centrifuges having swinging buckets is that the user may fail to properly mount a bucket in the rotor of the centrifuge. During operation the bucket may become detached from the rotor and flung outwardly with great force. At best, such a mishap is certain to cause serious damage to the centrifuge and deprive the user of its service until suitable repairs are effected. At worst, it is well within the realm of possibility that such a mishap could not only destroy the machine, but also cause injury to the operator.
In view of the serious consequences associated with mishaps of the kind described, manufacturers have gone to great lengths to strengthen centrifuge enclosures in order to prevent injuries to users. Through the application of modern metallurgy and advanced design techniques, these efforts have largely succeeded in assuring the safety of the centrifuge operator, which is the maker's paramount concern.
Current attention is being directed toward finding ways to reduce the expense of repairs and the down-time that results when a rotor mishap occurs. Clearly, the most direct and effective approach to the problem would be to simply prevent the occurrence of such mishaps, or at least, reduce the frequency of their occurrence. Accordingly, it has been recognized that this end may be largely realized by making certain improvements in the design of swinging bucket centrifuge rotors which is the subject of the present invention.